


melting

by donghyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, this is just me trying to make rarepairs happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donghyuck/pseuds/donghyuck
Summary: Sicheng giggles at that, making a show of licking up his forearm to collect the ice cream that he’s already allowed to melt on him. It’s playful, but it makes heat rise to Doyoung’s cheeks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> listen to eyescream by hanhae feat. eunji

Looking back on most of his life decisions, Doyoung can think of a long list of regrets. He cycles between carefully planning his next move and immediately wondering why he even bothered to plan anything if it’s always going to result in his own nervous laughter and an accelerated heartbeat.

One of his current regrets involves Doyoung trying to balance his ice cream in one hand while fumbling through his wallet for cash with the other. It’s not so much the fact that he’s seconds away from dropping the thing that he’s trying to pay for, but more so the fact that he is doing it in front of one very cute and very eager Sicheng.

The younger boy is smiling at him gratefully from behind his own ice cream cone, melting just enough to slide down his palm and make Doyoung gulp. Having just turned twenty one Doyoung thinks he maybe shouldn’t be so affected by something so trivial, but he is, so another regret is added to his list. Once Doyoung has handed over the money the two of them move to sit at the tables looking out over the water.

Doyoung stuffs a handful of napkins around his cone, much more meticulous than the other if only because he hates the feeling the ice cream leaves when it sticks to his skin. Sicheng giggles at that, making a show of licking up his forearm to collect the ice cream that he’s already allowed to melt on him. It’s playful, but it makes heat rise to Doyoung’s cheeks. He coughs quickly before moving some of his napkins in Sicheng’s direction for his own sanity, whether he’ll actually use them or not.

By the time Doyoung manages to make it down to the cone, Sicheng has already finished all of his own dessert. He licks each of his fingers clean, which Doyoung thinks cannot be good for his steadily increasing heart rate, and moves to sit closer to to Doyoung as he finishes eating.

“Hyung, you do everything so slowly, I feel like we’ve been here for ages.” The title sounds stiff in his mouth, but the fact that he uses it at all makes Doyoung’s ears burn. He manages a soft smile, looking to his left where Sicheng has just sat down.

“Maybe if you took the time to enjoy things once in awhile you would understand.” He’s laughing as he says it, because he knows it doesn’t really matter, and because he knows Sicheng wouldn’t slow down even if it did.

Sicheng laughs along with him, and he grabs Doyoung’s hand before pulling him in the direction of the river. Doyoung thinks everything looks a little bit more happy in the summer, like nature knows that he’s on break from uni, and that the whole city is buzzing with the electricity of old friends falling back into each other’s familiarity.

Sicheng is not an old high school friend of Doyoung’s, they met in uni, but his family is far enough away in China that he prefers to stay in Seoul for the majority of the summer. Finding it only logical to take Sicheng with him wherever he goes every summer, Doyoung has made a habit of integrating him into his own friend group. They spend most nights lazing around the apartment that Taeil’s been living in since he graduated, or going out to eat in a variety of different restaurants. Doyoung spent a lot of time worrying if it was up to Sicheng’s speed before he realized that the younger looked more at home among the others than he did sometimes.

He’s been staring at the water without speaking for longer than is probably normal at this point, but Sicheng’s used to it by now so he just rips some of the grass out from underneath him and drops it on Doyoung’s leg, giggling at his own action. Doyoung looks up and smiles, brushing the grass off and faking a move to hit Sicheng. “Sorry, I got distracted, the beauty of nature or something like that.”

Sicheng comes dangerously close to rolling his eyes, but he still ends up looking at Doyoung fondly anyways. “The river makes you weird. Let’s go home and see what the others are doing.”

Doyoung’s heart swells at the word home. He knows they spend enough time at Taeil’s for it to be their summer home, but it feels like it holds more meaning on Sicheng’s tongue, especially when the other boy spends so much time away from his real home. He nods and grins as the two of them move to get up. “Yeah, home sounds nice.”

They talk idly on the way to Taeil’s; Sicheng mentions his newfound obsession with Standing Egg and Doyoung teases him because _isn’t he a little late?_ The breeze is gentle on their faces and Doyoung can’t help but feel like Sicheng is supposed to be next to him every summer night, or always.

When Taeil opens the door he smiles knowingly at Doyoung, whose skin is tinged the lightest shade of pink. While he knows from experience that it is probably not a good idea to tell anyone about a crush, Doyoung trusts Taeil with his life. The problem is he trusts Taeil, Taeyong, and for reasons beyond his understanding, _Yuta_ , so he made the mistake of telling all three of them. Consequently, his friends have not let him forget that they do, in fact, know.

“Hey the happy couple is home!” Doyoung cringes as Taeyong pipes up from where he’s standing in the kitchen. Yuta, suddenly aware of their presence, decides he needs to join the conversation as well. “How was your ice cream date? Did Doyoung drop his? I wouldn’t be surprised if Doyoung dropped his…” He trails off, laughing to himself and turning back to face the TV.

“You’re all very funny, and we had a great time without you there being the horrible friends that you are, thanks a lot.” His words hold no real conviction, and he knows that it would be useless to actually scold them anyways. They all have a year or more on him, sans Sicheng.

Sicheng seems unphased by their comments, and Doyoung tries to convince himself he only imagined the younger shift his body weight closer to him. He thinks that if he is going to die young, it will probably be from something as mundane as this, getting teased by his friends on a wednesday night, hyperaware of the fact that the back of Sicheng’s hand is brushing against his own.

Doyoung approaches the couch that Yuta’s currently occupying and shoves the his legs off of the end. As soon as he moves to sit down, Sicheng follows, curling himself into Doyoung’s side. They stay like that for a while, Sicheng breathing softly into his neck and Doyoung itching to say something to mask the sound of his heart trying to claw its way out of his chest.

In the end, Yuta beats him to it. He nods towards the kitchen passively as he gets up and walks around the couch. “I’m gonna go see what Taeyong’s making in there, and how much of it I can eat right now,” he says half to himself before leaving the room.

With Taeil holed up in his bedroom and the other two in the kitchen, Doyoung feels his ever impending sense of doom heighten. Sicheng’s breathing is heavy and Doyoung can’t stop staring at the way his eyelids flutter, like he can’t decide whether or not he wants to keep his eyes open. When Doyoung shifts to place his hand on the other’s back, something stirs in the younger boy.

Blinking up at Doyoung, Sicheng seems to make a decision that Doyoung has no means of comprehending with his rusty set of social skills and knack for misinterpreting body language. He’s about to open his mouth and ask what’s on Sicheng’s mind when the younger lifts himself up off of Doyoung’s chest and presses his lips to Doyoung’s.

Doyoung thinks he blacks out. He really can’t remember falling asleep, but there is no other logical explanation for what is happening to him. He hasn’t even closed his eyes, let alone kissed the other, when Sicheng pulls back, his teeth just barely peeking out of his smile. He doesn’t seem deterred at all by Doyoung’s lack of a response, if anything it makes him smile wider.

Desperately trying to process the fact that he’s not asleep and that _Sicheng just kissed him_ at the same time, something in the back of his head reminds Doyoung that this might be a good time to confess.

“Sicheng, I-” He doesn’t get very far before Sicheng shuts him up with another kiss, and this time Doyoung kisses back.

Sicheng’s lips are full and soft and Doyoung thinks that this is far better than the countless times he’s imagined it. It starts soft, like they’re both treading lightly so as not to get ahead of themselves. Doyoung grins into the kiss when it occurs to him that this could be the slowest Sicheng’s ever taken anything. The smile seems to encourage the younger as he shifts so that he’s seated in Doyoung’s lap. Doyoung shudders at that, moving to grab him by the waist and deepen the kiss. By the time Sicheng has tangled his arms around Doyoung’s neck, Doyoung is the one feeling impatient.

Doyoung nudges Sicheng’s mouth open, the other gratefully accepting, letting Doyoung run his tongue across his teeth and into his mouth. They stay like that for what feels like an eternity, only breaking apart briefly to catch their breaths. When Doyoung finally pulls away and looks Sicheng in the eye, the younger just laughs and mutters a soft “I know,” before collapsing back onto Doyoung’s chest as if nothing had happened.

Not having finished his sentence, Doyoung doesn’t think there’s any possible way that Sicheng really _knows_. He can’t possibly know that Doyoung has been infatuated with him ever since they first saw each other in class, or that he was the first boy Doyoung ever felt was worth “writing home” about. He can’t possibly know that Doyoung thinks about him in all the empty spaces, or that his laugh is the best sound he’s ever heard. He can’t know that Doyoung would take him on a million more ice cream dates if it only meant that the other would stay next to him, that he would talk into the humid summer air with him about everything and nothing forever.

Doyoung decides that all the smaller confessions are for another time, and lets his first confession linger in the aftermath of their kiss. He melts into the rhythm of Sicheng’s nearly asleep breath and closes his eyes himself.

It almost feels too good to be true. Read: he almost forgets that Yuta, Taeyong, and Taeil are all lingering close by. In hindsight, he really should have known better. As if he’s been holding a large pocket of air in his cheeks for far too long, Yuta steps into the room and blurts out “Well it took you guys long enough.”

His words snap Sicheng awake, who turns a shade darker as he reaches the same realization that the others are still in the apartment. “Thanks for absolutely nothing, Yuta,” Doyoung deadpans, willing his own blush not to give him away.

“Hey, I moved off the couch and out of the room so you should be thanking me for everything.” Doyoung rolls his eyes and Sicheng mumbles next to Doyoung’s ear, quiet enough that he’s the only one who can hear, “Would’ve done it anyways.”

Doyoung’s grin reaches his ears at that, and he runs his hand through Sicheng’s hair, moving to rest it on the other’s cheek. His skin is hot from the summer air and from the proximity to Doyoung’s body, and Doyoung wonders if the heat of the summer has ever felt more like home than this does.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for making it to the end of this. dowin have been harassing me recently so i did this and i reread it like once so sorry


End file.
